Aftermath Of The Ring
by AnbaaMisheru
Summary: In the aftermath of the Ring of Power being wiped from existence, The Royal family of White City of Minas Tirith, Of Gondor, continue to remove what is left of the Darkness that once ruled over Middle Earth. Though, in the midst of her duty, will the beautiful Princess and Heroine, give her heart to the Teacher, who taught her most of what she knows?
1. Nine Years Later

*Foreword*

It has been 12 years since Gandalf, Bilbo, Frodo, and almost all the Elves' had left Middle Earth, all the Elves' accept a small number that still remain in Middle Earth.

In that small number are two unforgettable Elves', Arwen, and Legolas. They remain in the Kingdom of Gondor, with Aragorn, King of Gondor. Arwen is Aragorn's wife and the Queen of Gondor.

Aragorn and Arwen have four children, Marlina, Marlos, Marlis, and Marlus. Marlina is the first Heir to Gondor, Marlos is the second, Marlis is the third, and Marlus is the last.

Because Aragorn is Human, and Arwen is an Elf, all four children are half-Elf-half-human, which makes them very special. They are the only four of their kind. They have the endurance and persistence of a human, plus the power, strength and nature of the Elves'.

Marlina takes daily Archery lessons every other month, the lessons are given by Legolas, Marlina knows that one day she will have to take the throne, and defend the people of Gondor, just like her brothers find Archery pointless, and spend their time taking Sword lessons given by their Father, where as Marlina already knows how to use a sword very well.

All four children take Ax lessons as well, although they do not learn, because Gimli's lessons always turn into one of his amazing war stories.

Marlina also takes time every chance she gets, to be with her mother, and learn as much about healing as she can.

Marlina is only 11, but she takes every day, and try's to become the best person she could possibly be, so that one day she will be a great Queen and friend to the people of Gondor.

Marlos is only 9, but he uses every day to become the greatest warrior anyone has every known. He wants to be the one to lead the brave warriors of Gondor out to victory and glory should war ever fall upon their Kingdom.

The twins Marlis and Marlus who are 7 want to one day become the Royal Guardsmen for the White City of Minas Tirith, to serve and protect it along with its people and Royal Family.

Legolas and Gimli both help to protect all of Middle Earth helping to rid the land of what remains of the Uruk-hai that still run freely, burning villages and killing people who have the unfortunate fate of meeting in their paths.

Legolas and Gimli will be setting out soon with an army 500 strong, they also take medicine for those who may yet be alive.

Now as Legolas and Gimli say their last farewells they come to Marlina, Marlos, Marlis, and Marlus who are waiting by the stables.

"We will return as soon as the lands are free of what's left of Sauron's filth, it is growing weak, it should not take long." Legolas says with a small smile. "Then your lessons will continue."

Marlina looked at Legolas for a moment. "Legolas, come back in one piece will you?"

Legolas smiled. "I will do my best. Until then, Marlina I need you to take care of this for me." Legolas gave Marlina a small Jewel on a strong thin chain. With that, Legolas went into one of the stables to ready his Horse.

Gimli sighed. "Well maybe you'll learn more when you're not hearing my war stories." Gimli laughed. "Ah, I know Elves' are more formal than we Dwarfs, but-" Gimli had been cut off as each of the children gave him a hug.

"Be careful out there Gimli." Marlina said with a smile.

Gimli laughed. "Aye, that I think I can do." Gimli chuckled then sighed, and took one more look at the children. "Farewell little friends" Gimli said with a smirk.

Now Legolas was riding out on his horse, and he stopped for Gimli to get on behind him. "Hopefully our paths will meet again very soon my young friends!" Legolas said in Elvish, as Gimli got on the Horse and it took off.

Now at least 500 men were riding out behind them, Marlina stayed to watch them go, even though her brothers were already heading back to find something to do or something to eat.

Marlina stood there, at the front gate of Minas Tirith, watching as Legolas, Gimli, and the Army of 500 were riding off, slowly fading into the distance.

Marlina lifted her hand and looked at the jewel Legolas had given her. The jewel was shaped like a small heart with a rose. The stem of the rose went down the middle, making the heart look as if it were in two pieces, although it was only in one piece. The rose was only on the front, while the back of the heart was of very smooth crystal. Marlina wondered what it meant to Legolas, but she has lost her chance to ask. Although he did not give her a chance to ask.

All the riders were now out of sight. And Marlina felt strangely alone…

* * *

Chapter  
1  
*Nine years later*

"It has been 9 years since they left, it is very unlikely that their still alive." Marlus said."Do we really have any reason to hold out hope?"

Marlis looked at his sister Marlina, who was standing by the window. "Of course we have reason to have hope. Gimli and Legolas are the best warriors alive." Marlis said. "We have to have hope, we all owe them that much. And a lot more."

Marlos came into the throne room, and stopped, as he saw Marlina standing at the throne room window, where she had been two hours ago, when he'd gone to see if there was any word on Legolas and Gimli.

The afternoon sun was shining on her beautiful blonde hair. Marlina had blonde hair although her family all had dark hair. When Marlina was born, she her hair was dark. She was also born small, silent… and without a heartbeat. She was saved by the grace of the Woodland Elves. Somehow, the result had turned Marlina's hair blonde.

"There is no word yet." Marlos said. "Marlina, you need to rest, you have not been sleeping much at all." Marlos was worried for his sister. "Plus you have stood there for over two hours, you need to find something else to occupy your time."

Marlina turned her head, to face Marlos. "What else is there to do but to wait?" Marlina turned her attention back to the window as the scouts were returning. "I will go see what information the scouts have gathered." Marlina turned and walked down the main entrance, passing her mother on the way out of the throne room as Arwen(Mother), walked in.

"What bothers Marlina, this time?" Arwen asked her sons.

"She is troubled. There is no word on Legolas and Gimli." Marlos said. "Marlus hasn't helped either."

Marlus turned to his brother. "Would you have her believe in a false hope then?" Marlus asked. "Not knowing if their alive?" Marlus finished.

Marlos remained calm. "If it gets her through these hard times, then yes." Marlos said in a calm, and soothing voice. "I will not see her heart saddened unless we know there is reason for it." Marlos finished.

Marlus walked toward the main entrance, shaking his head as he left the throne room.

* * *

Back at the Shire, the world could not be a more calm and happy place.

Sam was out in the wooded area, looking for herbs, vegetables, and fruits. He had already found enough for the day, and was preparing to stop for lunch.

As Sam was settling beneath a big Oak tree, though he felt as though he was not alone. He felt as though someone he knew was near by.

He dismissed the feeling as he started eating his lunch, but he still felt uneasy, like he was being watched. He looked around to see that he was completely alone, no one was there but him and his horse.

But now, in the distance, he could hear two very familiar voices.

"Come on Merry! Hurry! We can't get caught!" It was the voice of his friend Pippin.

Sam shook his head. "Probably stole from Old Man Rivers' garden again." Sam said.

"Run Pippin! We're almost clear!" The voice of Merry said.

They were much closer now, so close in fact, that Sam could hear them running past near by tree's and dodging other smaller tree's, as Sam could now see them, right in front of him.

Merry and Pippin toppled over him.

"Nice going Merry, you made me trip on something." Pippin said.

"I made you trip? You made me trip!" Merry replied. "If we'd have gone the way I wanted we wouldn't of-Oh look, it's Sam!" Merry said cheerfully.

"Yes, now get off me!" Sam said, very clearly annoyed as he pushed them off of him. "What were you two doing? Digging around in Old Man Rivers' garden again?" Sam asked accusingly. "You should know better by now!"

They both looked down at the food they had stolen. They knew Sam was right.

"I'm going to cut off your heads and feed em' to the fishes!" It was Old Man Rivers.

"Run!" Pippin yelled.

"I am not going anywhere. You're the ones who took it!" Sam replied in a huff.

"And then I'm going to gut ya and feed ya insides to the fishes!"

Sam, Merry, and Pippin all looked back and forth at each other, and then all took off running back to Sam's own little home in the shire. Dodging many tree's on the way. And when they got there, they went inside with Sam.

"What is the matter with you two? You're going to get yourselves killed!" Sam said with a very stern voice.

"We're sorry Sam, we didn't mean to make you leave your food behind." Pippin said.

"It's just that…" Merry started. "We heard about some Uruk-hai coming our way." Merry finished.

"We just wanted a little fun before they got here." Pippin added.

Sam looked at his two friends and almost smiled. Sam and his childish friends, went into the kitchen.

"Let's get something to eat." Sam said as he turned away from his friends.

While back in the wooded area… laid Old Man Rivers' body, killed by the Uruk-hai that had finally reached the Shire.

They now set up camp, unaware that Hobbiton was not far from their very location.

Night now awaits the rising of the sun.

* * *

Now, back in Gondor, Marlina reaches the scouts as they send their horses to the stables. "What news do you bring?" Marlina asked patiently, as she waited for any word on Legolas and Gimli.

"They were attacked, and killed by the very ones they hunted. But, Legolas and Gimli's bodies were not found. I'm sorry, M'Lady." The first scout said with regret in his voice.

"They could have fought the Uruk-hai that attacked them, and won. There was a large number of dead Uruk-hai at the battle ground, they may yet be alive M'Lady" the other said.

"Thank you, I will tell my father what you have gathered. We are all glad that you have returned safely. Is there anything else?" Marlina asked calmly.

"We had to go out almost as far as the Shire, M'Lady." The first scout said.

"It's possible, that the Uruk-hai could reach its people, if they go out into the woods." The other concluded.

"Thank you." Marlina said, as she politely turned, and made the slow walk back to the throne room, on the highest level of the White City.

'How can I know their alright?' She thought. 'Should I stop hoping for their return?'

It had not seemed as though she was in thought very long, when she reached the throne room and went inside. She had been gone for almost half an hour.

And so, she told her family what the scouts had gathered.

"We must send protection for them." Said Aragorn King of Gondor. "They must be warned."

There was a short silence. "How would anyone get there fast enough to help them?" Marlina asked, hoping her father had an answer.

"I do not know" Aragorn said, his voice filled with regret and sorrow.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing... Sam, Merry, Pippin, and the people of the Shire are our friends!" Marlos said, trying to stay calm. "We must do something!" Marlos was good friends with Sam, and knew there had to be something they could do.

"We have just realized…" The first scout said, as he and his partner came into the throne room. "There were only three-hundred-fifty out of five-hundred dead." The scouts were now at the center of the room, and now respectfully bowed to the King.

"Three-hundred-fifty out of five-hundred? Then the Shire does have protection." Aragorn said.

"But only by one-hundred-fifty of our men. It will not be enough." Marlos said with sadness, and doubt, in is voice.

* * *

"Where are you going, Sam?" Pippin asked.

"I'm going to get the food I had to leave... If it's still there." Sam replied.

"You want us to go with you?" Merry asked.

"No, I'll go myself. You two stay here, and keep out of trouble." Sam said, he did not want any more trouble than they already had.

Sam walked to the door, opened it, left, closed it behind him. He started walking, as the cool night air, was gently blowing. It was a beautiful night, and nothing Sam could think of, could ruin it.

"Alright Samwise, off to find that bag you left behind." Sam said to himself. "Can't be too hard, even if it is dark out."

He continued to talk to himself. Half way to the wooded area, he had been before Merry and Pippin came along, with Old Man Rivers on their tails. Now he was not far from where he left his bag, but he needed a quick rest.

Sam sat on an old worn out tree stump, and he could hear things moving around farther up in ahead of him. Sam could see a fire, and hear faint voices.

"Hey! Who's up there?" Sam asked loud enough for whoever was up there to hear.

A hooded figure looked at Sam through the bushes, its face hidden, it was out of Sam's sight and hearing range.

"Hey! You up there!" Sam Continued. "Who are you?" Sam asked again, but this time the reply was not what Sam had expected.

There was snap behind him, then someone grabbed Sam from behind before he could turn around to look.

"What have we got here?" Sam turned around as far as he could, and saw behind him was one of the Uruk-hai with his sword drawn.

The hooded figure in the bush was moving toward them now and Sam could see it, but not its face. Sam could now hear all the sounds of a battle in the distance ahead. Now the Uruk-hai who had grabbed him was bringing his sword down on Sam. He screamed, got loose and started running.

Then the hooded figure shot and killed the Uruk with one arrow through the front of the neck. Sam stopped because he was now watching a battle of Uruk-hai vs. Man, with the addition of a familiar Dwarf.

"This place is not safe for little Hobbits." Said the figure that was now behind Sam, its hood now removed. "You may need this, but stay away from the battle if possible." He said as he gave Sam a sword, and started running toward the battle.

The battle was now 200 Uruk-hai vs. 150 humans, plus one Elf and one Dwarf.

"Legolas and Gimli." Sam said with great joy and astonishment in his voice. "What are they doing here? They should be in Gondor." Sam said as he watched the battle with great confusion.

Now many Uruk-hai and humans had fallen, and the humans seemed to be the greater number now.

"Hey Legolas! 16 already!" Gimli yelled over the battlefield as he took down 3 more Uruk-hai.

"27!" Legolas replied as he shot down another 5.

"What? You are not going to beat me again, Pointy-ears!" Gimli quickly shot back.

Legolas smiled, as he had to draw his sword deflect the 7 Uruk-hai that had come too close. Nevertheless, he was too late for the last Uruk-hai. Legolas knew his mistake, even before the Uruk attack struck him on the chest, and he dropped to his knees as the blade finished its sweep across his chest, almost deep enough to kill him immediately.

"Legolas!" Sam yelled as Legolas fell to the ground on his back. Now Sam took the sword Legolas had given him, and ran to his friend's side, as the Uruk-hai began to flee.

"You had better keep running!" Gimli yelled to the rest of the Uruk-hai as they fled. Gimli ran over to Legolas, then he realized all the humans were dead.

"Gimli, what were you all doing here?" Sam asked from Legolas' side.

"We set out to rid the land of Sauron's filth, with 500 strong men, only 150 when we returned to the Shire, we'd already gone four and a half years past the Shire. We are now trying to return to Gondor." Gimli said coming up to Legolas' other side. "I'm afraid, my pointy-eared friend, you have gotten a small scratch..." Gimli Said to Legolas.

"A small scratch?" Sam asked. "I think we should get him some help." Sam said.

"Good idea lad." Gimli said in agreement.

"I'm alright." Legolas disagreed.

"Well you've got no say in the matter." Sam pointed out.

"Aye, he's right." Gimli agreed.

* * *

"When do you think he'll be back, Merry?" Pippin asked.

"I don't know, Pippin." Merry replied.

The door swung open. Sam and Gimli walked in carrying Legolas between them. "What happened?!" Merry asked with great worry.

"Their staying here for tonight, maybe a while longer if needed." Sam said.

Merry and Pippin both looked at each other. "Is Legolas going to be all right? Should I get a doctor?" Merry asked with concern as they took Legolas to the guest room, and put him on the bed.

"Pippin can get the doctor." Sam said.

"Alright, I'm going." Pippin said as he left.

"How did this happen? Didn't you call for aid?" Merry asked with concern.

"We lost contact six months after we left." Gimli replied.

"Is everyone alright?" Merry asked quickly.

"We think they are all fine, we've tried to find out what happen to our scout, since we lost contact with him." Gimli replied. "Legolas, has been depressed, more so when we lost contact with Gondor." Gimli said quietly. "Do you know anything about the royal family?" Gimli asked.

Neither Sam or Merry knew anything, Gimli was lost in thought until Sam spoke again.

"You're obviously tired, you need rest." Sam declared.

"Yes." Gimli agreed. "Some rest does sound good, lad. But, not until the doctor sees Legolas." Gimli said firmly.

"Alright, your room is down there." Sam said gesturing to the other guest room. "The bed is already set. Make yourself at home, after the doctor gets here, and sees, Legolas." Then Sam left, to fix some food for his guests to eat.

Gimli wasted no time getting to the kitchen, while Legolas rested. However, Legolas could not stop thinking about how Marlina and her family were feeling.

Legolas closed his eyes and just lay there, Sam then came in with some food.

"The doctor's on his way." Sam said. "I thought you'd be hungry." Sam said as he set the food on the side table.

"Thank you, Sam." Legolas said. He thought of Marlina, finished his food, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

* * *

**Note From TheSeaChelle.**

I would like to dedicate this story to J.R.R. Tolkien and all those who were close to him and helped him write his trilogy.

The idea for the "Aftermath of the Ring" was and is inspired by "The Lord of the Rings" trilogy by J.R.R. Tolkien, and "The Lord of the Rings" movie trilogy, directed by Peter Jackson. When I was inspired to write the "Aftermath", I was only 16, but I did not want to sit around and wait for someone else to accomplish my dream. The idea for the "Aftermath", started when I would dream about what would or could happen after the Ring was destroyed along with the Dark Lord Sauron. I dreamed that Legolas and Gimli stayed with Aragorn, to help rid Middle Earth of what was left of Sauron's filth, which was still scattered across the land, the last survivors of Mordor and Sauron's evil. This story also has new characters, such as Marlina, "Heir to Gondor", and her three younger brothers, Marlos, and the twins, Marlis, Marlus, plus the two Elven sisters, Lantice and Lantyce. The trilogy also has an unforeseen twist that some will, but most will not expect. I do hope you enjoy this story, I also hope to hear that those who were close to J.R.R. Tolkien, will enjoy this story as well. And hopefully Peter Jackson and the cast of the movie trilogy will also enjoy it.

~TheSeaChelle


	2. Glimpse of Hope

Chapter  
2  
Glimpse of Hope

The next morning, Marlina woke up, feeling very week, and tired. Marlina also had a very strong pain across her chest.

"Are you awake, M'Lady?" Marlina's assistant asked as she stepped into the room.

"Yes, I'm awake." Marlina replied. "But my chest is hurting, like a blade has been swept across it."

Marlina's assistant, Lantice, moved closer to the door. "I will get the healer, M'Lady." Lantice said with some worry in the tone of her voice.

"Thank you, Lantice." Marlina replied. "You know you can call me Marlina. You are more of a friend than an assistant." Marlina said with a small smile.

"Yes, I know, Marlina." Lantice said as she left the room.

Soon Lantice returned with the healer and Marlina's family.

"Lets see what the damage is, shall we?" The healer said. Her name was Lantyce, she was Lantice' sister. Lantice and Lantyce were both Elves… and they were both very beautiful. "Well from what I can see, apart from the scar on your chest, you're in perfect health." Lantyce said. "I see nothing that worries me, but if the pain doesn't go away, come see me again in an hour." She concluded.

"Thank you, Lantyce." Marlina replied as she sat on the edge of her bed.

Aragorn and his sons followed Lantice, and Lantyce, to speak with them in the hall.

Arwen stayed to talk to Marlina. "How are you feeling, Marlina?" Arwen asked is a soft voice.

"I don't think it's me… I think its Legolas." Marlina said quietly in Elvish, she held out the jewel from its place on her chest, for her mother to see. "Legolas gave me this jewel before he left…" Marlina paused. "I think he's hurt, alive, but hurt." Marlina said a little louder, still speaking Elvish.

Arwen looked at the jewel, she thought it was very beautiful. "This is the jewel he was bound to when he was born. It's very similar to the jewel I gave to your father." Arwen smiled. "It is something that he should only give to one whom he cares for." Arwen said as she pushed some hair away from Marlina's face.

Marlina looked at the jewel.

"Ask him when he returns. I need to talk to your father, and Lantyce." Arwen said as she stopped speaking Elvish. She then kissed Marlina's forehead, and left the room.

* * *

Legolas was awake as the sun was shining into his room.

"Ah, you're awake." An unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Who are you?" Legolas asked weakly, as he propped himself up on his elbow's.

"I, my friend, am Dr. Forest. You seem to have gotten badly wounded, but some how you healed greatly over night." Dr. Forest said calmly. "You are still going to need some medicine though."

Legolas did not want any medicine, nor did he think he needed it. "I'll be alright." Legolas said as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Well, you are certainly very strong, I suppose I can let you go on about your business, just as long as you'll be careful. Try not to over do it." Dr. Forest said as he got up and left.

"We should be going." Gimli said. "Get a head start back to Gondor."

Legolas came to the main living area. "Yes, we will leave soon." Legolas said as he ducked under an archway and dodged a Chandelier, then backed into another chandelier and bumped his head on the other archway.

"You must stay for breakfast." Merry said, as Pippin came to his side.

"Yes." Pippin said. "It's the most important meal of the day."

Sam was standing next to Gimli and moved toward Legolas. "It's the least you could let us do." Sam said.

"I think we can stay a little while longer." Gimli said.

"Maybe we could come with you, too." Pippin said quickly.

"If you think you could use the company." Merry finished, as he gave Pippin a foul look.

"I can't just leave." Sam said as he walked to the kitchen.

"Why can't you?" Legolas asked as he and everyone else followed.

"Because, I have nothing to bring, and I promised Marlina, and her bothers, I'd bring them something from the Shire." Sam said quietly. "Plus Rosie, and the kids." Sam finished

"Rosie and the kids can take care of themselves. Plus, Pippin has something you could bring." Merry said.

"No I don-Oh right. I do have something." Pippin said.

"Sam, go on. I'll be alright while you're gone." Rosie said as she came out of the back room. "The kids will help me keep the house in order." Rosie finished as she kissed Sam on the cheek.

Legolas and Gimli just looked at each other and gave the other a mischievous smile.

Now they were riding out.

"I can't believe you talked me into this, I know their going to hate it." Sam argued as he, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, and Legolas, rode out from the Shire on horse back.

"Well, it was a last minuet solution." Pippin replied, in an argumentative tone.

Legolas smiled as Sam and Pippin continued arguing as Gimli and Merry talked about where Dwarves came from.

Legolas, was still wondering why and how he recovered so quickly. Legolas knew his wound was still there on his chest, but it had healed a great deal over night. He could not stop thinking about it, as they continued riding to Minas Tirith, the place he now called his Home.

* * *

It was a beautiful, bright, and sunny day, the cool wind was gently blowing Marlina's hair around behind her. She was looking off to the hills in the far distance. Waiting still, for the return of Gimli and Legolas. She still had pain in her chest, but was now a subtle pain.

She was at the highest point, in Minas Tirith, up by the beacon. She was up there alone trying to clear her head.

'Your path will only become clear, when the worries of the world, do not trouble your wary mind.' Legolas' words echoed in her head, the words he spoke to her when she was only 9 years old. 'You have to let go of the things, weighing heavily on your heart, and mind.'

Marlina's mind faded to a memory.

Her first Archery lesson when she was 9½ years old. She was horrible at Archery and thought she would never get it right.

"I give up!" Little Marlina had said, as she plopped down on the dirty ground, in her nice white dress.

She remembered how Legolas just smiled, went over to her and sat on the ground next to her.

"You need to try again, Marlina." Legolas had said.

She knew that he had said it to her so many times when she was little.

"I don't want to try again, Legolas, it's too hard!" She would always give up so easily, so much easier than she would now.

"You'll never get it, if you don't try. Marlina, try again."

She tried again, hit the target, and Legolas smiled at her.

Legolas always knew, and believed, she could do anything, she set her mind on. Even when she did not believe in herself.

Now, she had to believe in him, as he believed in her. Against all odds, she knew, and believed, Legolas would get Gimli, and himself, home safely.

She would wait patiently until they returned. Now, she could honestly say, she never stopped believing, she could not stop believing, ever.

"M'Lady?" The guardsman called.

"Yes?" Marlina replied calmly.

"Lunch is ready." The guardsman said.

"Thank you, guardsman." Marlina said as the guardsman turned to leave. She followed him down the stairs, then headed for lunch.

* * *

"Aragorn, I know she is still young…" Arwen said quietly, her voice was quiet enough not to echo through the dinning hall. "But she is too much like you. How long do you expect her to stay here, before going to look for them?" Arwen asked in a gentle and very soft tone.

Aragorn sighed. "Arwen, I do not want her getting hurt." Aragorn said almost in a whisper as he spoke Elvish.

Arwen slightly smiled as he spoke. "You have to trust, that she can take care of herself. We raised her strong, Aragorn." Arwen said, as she lifted her hand to Aragorn's farthest cheek, so he looked into her eyes. "Her will is as strong as her father."

Aragorn slightly smiled, took Arwen's hand in his, and kissed it gently, then held it to his chest. Aragorn leaned his forehead and rested it on Arwen's forehead.

"I cannot protect her forever, even if as her father that is all I want to do." Aragorn said quietly.

Arwen looked at husband. "It may not be protection she will need.." Arwen said as she stopped speaking Elvish. "All we can do, is support her, the best we can."

Aragorn looked at wife, leaned in, and kissed her gently on the lips.

"She may have my will, but, she has your heart." Aragorn said as Marlos walked into the dinning hall.

Marlos stood by the door for a moment then spoke in an irritated tone to someone outside.

"Will you hurry up?" Marlos was not in any mood to be patient.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Marlus asked as he and Marlis walked in.

"You spend two hours, trying to get Marlina to go see Lantyce, and then you ask yourself the same question." Marlos said.

It was clear to everyone, that he was very irritable.

Arwen and Aragorn both knew, it was a very challenging task, to complete.

Arwen looked at the door for a moment, then she spoke. "Where is your sister?" Arwen asked her sons.

"I do not know. She probably took off again." Marlos said, trying to calm himself down, for his mother's sake.

"I'm here. Sorry I'm late." Marlina said quickly as she came through the doors. "I was up by the beacon, just trying to clear my head." Marlina said. "I was just thinking about everything." She finished, as she took her seat just across from her mother.

Marlos took his seat across from his father. Marlis sat at the end closest to Marlina. Marlus sat at the end closest to Marlos.

The table was big enough for six people only, and was rectangle shaped. It fits two people long ways on each side of the table, and only one-person short ways at each end of the table. The table was hand-carved out of the most stunning and beautiful white and gray marble. The table also had a carving of the first royal family and King ever to take the throne of Gondor, right in the middle. The table itself was a beautiful work of art, and the table shall remain forever in the royal dinning hall of Minas Tirith.

The royal dinning hall was also a very beautiful sight. The walls were of the most beautiful and perfect white stone, with beautiful burgundy and gold-worded banners hanging highly, and proudly from the walls on golden rods.

The floors were made of beautiful white marble with light gray designs. The ceiling was very high with beautifully arched white stone and marble, and has three white wooden chandeliers hung low and gracefully by white chains.

The food on the table had been brought in on silver platters, which were shining in the light that came in from the four large and high windows on each side of the hall.

"I was thinking, maybe we could send out a search party." Marlina said as she looked at her father. "If you think it would be a good use of resources." She finished.

"And who would lead this search party?" Aragorn asked. Hoping she had thought it out far enough. "Marlos could lead it..." Marlina said as she looked pleadingly at her brother. "That is, if he would want to." Marlina finished and looked back at her father who had glanced up at her and Marlos.

"What about both, you and Marlos?" Aragorn asked, as he looked at his two oldest children. "That is, if the two of you would want to go." He finished and continued looking at them with a sheepish smile on his face.

Marlina looked like she was silently pleading for Marlos to accept.

Marlos was looking into his sisters eyes, knowing how badly she wanted to find Gimli and Legolas. "I think it is a high risk task... However, I believe it is something that needs to be done. I will go." Marlos said finally.

A smile spread across Marlina's face as she also accepted.

"Good." Aragorn said. "We'll have it arranged by tomorrow morning... Now, eat." He finished, gesturing to their plates, that had meat, fruit, and vegetables on them.

Marlos continued eating as a small smile appeared on his face, not nearly as big as the one on Marlina's face. Marlos knew how happy Marlina must have been, and it made him happy that he could help her.

Now, his smile faded, as he thought about what would happen if they found Gimli and Legolas dead. He dismissed the thought, knowing they would have had to gone out eventually anyway.

Aragorn looked at Arwen, who was smiling at him, and that made him smile.

Marlis was just happy to see his sister smiling again and he knew no matter the out come, this would make everything so much easier, and answer so many questions. Then Marlis looked across the table and saw Marlus slowly shaking his head. Marlis knew his brother was about to say something no one wanted, nor needed to hear.

Marlus suddenly stood up in anger. "Tell me, Marlina, how do you know their even still alive?" Marlus asked in a very loud voice that echoed off the walls. "They are dead! They would have come back by now, if they were alive!"

Marlina shook her head, mid speed.

"Marlus, you have said enough. Sit down." Arwen said in a very stern voice, that she rarely ever used, as she stood at the table.

Marlus sat down, and Arwen, did the same.

"They are not dead." Marlina said quietly but still loud enough for everyone at the table to hear.

"Yes, they are, Marlina. They have been gone, for nine years. There is no hope for them, they are gone." Marlus said, and then Aragorn saw a tear run down Marlina's cheek.

"Marlina..." Aragorn started.

"They are not coming back." Marlus said bluntly.

Marlina slowly stood up from the table. "I will believe they are dead, when I stop feeling his pain." Marlina said. Her hand was holding the jewel on her chest, she held out the jewel Legolas gave her. "You were there when he gave this to me." She stated. "I feel every ounce of pain, Legolas feels! That is how I know he and Gimli are alive..." She said coldly to her youngest brother. "Do not dare, tell me they are dead, when I feel the pain from the wound Legolas has... The pain he has had to endure every single day!" Marlina then lowered her voice, almost to a whisper. "Do not tell me, they are dead, when I know they are alive." Marlina finished and silently walked out of the dinning hall.

Leaving her two youngest brothers both completely stunned.

* * *

"Merry... Merry, wake up!" Pippin said, trying to be quiet.

Merry was slowly coming awake now. "What do you want Pippin?" Merry asked in a whisper.

"I don't know where Legolas is." Pippin said.

Merry propped himself up on his elbows, and looked around. They were at Weathertop, it had been year's since they first came here, and they never thought they would be here again. "Remember the last time we were here, Pippin?" Merry asked.

"Yes, I remember." Pippin said. "I remember us being here with Aragorn, Sam, and... and Frodo." Pippin said. Remembering his old friend Frodo brought back so many happy, sad, and heartbreaking memories.

Gimli's sleep talking made Pippin and Merry jump. "Don't you come back... You... You filthy little... Cave Troll... I'll teach you a less... Less... Lesson."

Merry and Pippin quietly laughed.

"Let's go find Legolas." Merry said quietly, trying not to wake up Sam or Gimli.

"Right, come on." Pippin whispered.

Merry and Pippin now made it to the bottom of Weathertop, and Pippin was a little scared by all the shadows and noises.

"M-maybe we should head back up." Pippin said, looking back and forth from Merry to the tree line.

"We're not leaving just because you're scared, Pippin." Merry said. Something then caught Merry's eye as he turned to the tree line.

"Merry, why can't we just go back?" Pippin asked.

"Because..." Merry replied. "I think I saw something out there." Merry finished.

"Uruk-Hai, probably." Legolas' voice came from behind them, which made them jump.

"Legolas." Pippin said. "We were looking for you." Pippin finished.

Merry looked at Pippin then at Legolas. "What are you doing down here alone?" Merry asked.

Legolas came out from the shadow of Weathertop. "I was keeping a look out for any unwanted guests." Legolas answered. "You two should be asleep." Legolas stated.

Pippin was the first to speak. "Who could sleep knowing you were wounded, and nowhere to be found?" Pippin asked.

"Pippin!" Merry said sharply and quietly as he elbowed Pippin in the stomach.

"Sorry, he was dropped on his head when he was a child." Merry said in Pippin's defense.

"Stop helping me, Merry... I was not dropped on my head." Pippin argued.

"Yes, you were Pippin, your mother said so." Merry replied.

Merry continued to argue with Pippin. Almost forgetting Legolas was there.

"You should head back up and get some rest." Legolas concluded.

Merry and Pippin stopped arguing with each other.

"Are you sure?" Pippin asked.

Merry looked at him. "Of course he's sure, why else would he say it?" Merry said.

"I was just asking." Pippin replied.

"Go on, you're the faster climber... Go!" Merry said quickly.

"Alright! I'm climbing." Pippin said as he and Merry climbed back to the campsite, arguing all the way.

Legolas, stayed at the bottom. He had not been there very long after Merry and Pippin left, when he could hear something.

There was a sweet, and soft voice in the air, or was it in his mind?

"Legolas..." The sweet voice called to him.

He could now tell that the voice was female. "Legolas..." It called again sweetly.

Legolas was becoming tired, and he was starting to drift.

"Come to me." The sweet voice called in a gentle whisper.

Legolas closed his eyes, and drifted into a calm sleep. When he opened his eyes... He was at Rivendell.

"How did I get here?" He asked, assuming someone was near by.

There was no response. Legolas walked down an open hall, seeing how beautiful Rivendell remained. He could see no one around, yet, he could feel someone, somewhere in Rivendell.

"Legolas..." The soft female voice called to him again. "Come to me..." Legolas looked in every direction, and saw no one.

"Where are you?" Legolas asked.

There was no reply.

Legolas now saw he was completely unarmed, and now felt very uneasy.

"Do not be troubled... You are on safe grounds..." The disembodied voice said sweetly.

Legolas did not know why, but he became relaxed, and continued looking for the unknown woman, who brought him here. Legolas walked outside, and saw someone standing on one of the bridges. He walked in the direction of the bridge, and noticed he was wearing traditional Elven garb.

He was wearing white pants, with a long Green silk shirt, with the pattern of the Trees sewn onto the front of it.

He was at the beginning of the bridge now, as he kept walking toward the woman, as she watched the beauty of the waterfall.

"Do you know why I have brought you here?" The woman asked, without even looking away from the waterfall.

"Who are you?" Legolas asked, trying to be polite to the young She-Elf.

"Why must you know?" She replied sweetly as she turned and faced him, revealing her face to him. It was Marlina. However, Legolas had not seen her in years, and did not recognize her.

Legolas, thought she was very beautiful, He now wondered who she was, more than he did, before. Who was this natural beauty?

"Have we met before?" Legolas asked, almost in a daze.

The young She-Elf moved closer to Legolas, close enough to where he gazed into her beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a beautiful white flowing dress, with a white scarf draped around her neck and down to cover her chest. She had Simbelmynë flowers, so beautifully placed in her hair.

Then Legolas' thoughts caved in on him when she spoke."I am someone you have known for a very long time." She replied, as she gently moved closer.

For a moment, Legolas put his arms around her and embraced her. He then realized he did not know who this beautiful, young She-Elf was, and he gently pulled away, holding her now only loosely in his arms.

He looked deeply into her eyes. "I know we have met before." Legolas said as he continued to hold her loosely in his arms.

"You will know who I am... In time..." She said softly. "The heir of Gondor..." She continued as she took a step back. "The bearer, of your birth-jewel... is growing weak." She finished.

Legolas looked at her. "Marlina..." Legolas said. "Is Marlina alright?" He Asked.

"She is weak, Legolas." She said quietly.

Legolas could see the soft and still gentle seriousness on her face, and hear it in her voice.

She then slowly placed her hands on Legolas' chest. "Legolas... You have felt it..." She said in a whisper as she looked into his blue eyes. "You may never get the chance to see her. You know this." She concluded.

"I will return, with Gimli, she must wait for our arrival." Legolas said gently.

"Legolas... She cannot wait. King Aragorn is sending out a search party..." She paused. "Marlos and Marlina, are leading the search..." She finished.

Legolas thought for a moment. "They must not..." He started. "They must go no farther than Rivendell." Legolas said. "The journey beyond, will be too dangerous." Legolas finished.

"Then..." Marlina paused. "You know what it is that weakens her."

Legolas looked at her. "Why do you assume I know?" He asked.

"I feel a darkness growing in the heir." She said quietly. "A powerful darkness she will not have the strength to control without you." Marlina said calmly.

"What do you mean, 'Without me'?" Legolas asked.

"Legolas, I-" Marlina paused. "I am sorry. I cannot speak in her place." She said. She was Marlina, but she could not tell him, who she was, not yet.

"Please, tell me what it is that weakens her." Legolas pleaded.

"In time..." Marlina said as she stepped very close and touched Legolas' cheek. "Close your eyes." Marlina said.

Legolas closed his eyes, and with a gentle kiss from the young She-Elf, he opened his eyes. She was gone, and he was back at the bottom of Weathertop...

* * *

Marlina opened her eyes, and she was back in Minas Tirith. She sighed. Now, she knew for sure Legolas and Gimli, were both alive.

The sun was rising over the horizon. They would be leaving soon, she needed to speak with her mother, Arwen, before they had to leave.

Marlina got out of her bed and did not bother with her shoe's. She left the room and headed to see her mother. She came to her parents' room, as her father, Aragorn, was leaving it.

She stopped, as her father saw her, Marlina smiled and waited.

"I don't know how your mother knew you were coming. She is awake, go on in." Aragorn said.

Marlina hugged her father and went into the room. Aragorn smiled and continued to walk toward the throne room.

"Mother, may I speak with you?" Marlina asked, respectfully.

"Of course you may, Marlina." Arwen said, as she patted her hand on the bed, for Marlina to sit next to her.

Marlina sat next to her mother.

"What is it?" Arwen asked as she cleared hair from Marlina's face.

"I… I saw, Legolas." Marlina said, as she looked at her mother.

"What do you mean, you 'saw' Legolas?" Arwen asked.

Marlina looked at her hands folded in her lap. "I came to him in a dream." Marlina answered. "Legolas and Gimli are both alive. However, Legolas said not to go any farther than Rivendell, for it would be too dangerous." Marlina finished.

"I did not know you were able to come to people through dreams yet, it is not anything I've taught you." Arwen said. "How did you manage it?" Arwen asked softly.

"All I know, is how badly I felt I needed to see him, his name kept echoing in my head. And then, I was in Rivendell, and he found me, while I was watching the waterfall." Marlina said. "I remember how happy I was to see him. However, I did not tell him who I was." Marlina finished.

"You were too scared?" Arwen asked. "It would make sense, you've not seen him in nine years." Arwen said. "You must understand, Marlina..." Arwen said. "This is your glimpse of hope. Do not let it go." Arwen finished.

Marlina smiled. "I will hold on to it, forever." Marlina said, as she looked at her mother, who was smiling back at her.

* * *

"Marlina..." Legolas said. He did not know what to think as he heard the unknown woman's words echo in his mind.

The sun was rising.

Legolas headed up to campsite.

"I think we should hurry and get breakfast started." Gimli said, as Legolas came into view. "Ah, there you are." Gimli said.

"We need to leave soon." Legolas said. "We need to get to Rivendell, Aragorn is sending out a search party for us." Legolas finished.

"How do you know this?" Gimli asked.

"A young She-Elf came to me, in a dream, she knows Marlina... Marlina and Marlos are leading the search." Legolas answered.

"Well I guess we should get to Rivendell..." Merry started.

"Why do we need to get to Rivendell?" Pippin asked as he interrupted Merry.

"The journey past Rivendell will be too dangerous for them." Legolas answered.

"We should head out now then." Sam said.

"I'll get the horses ready." Merry said.

"Dangerous for whom?" Pippin asked. He was clearly confused.

"We're heading for Rivendell!" Gimli said loud and happily. "Well then, I suppose we should be on our way." Sam said.

"Yes, we'll head out now." Legolas said.

Pippin stumbled along. "Why are we-?"

* * *

"Alright, all the supplies are ready, if you will ready the horses, we will leave after breakfast." Marlos said.

"Yes sir." The guardsman said.

"Ah, Lantyce, and to what do I owe the honor?" Marlos asked kindly.

"Your sister actually. I need you to keep a close eye on her, Marlos." Lantyce said.

Marlos looked at her. "If I may ask so, why must I keep an eye on her?" Marlos asked.

Lantyce moved slightly closer. "She is in more pain than she will admit. It could get worse over night, so I need you to keep an eye on her." Lantyce warned.

"Lantyce, perhaps, you should come with us." Marlos suggested.

"Perhaps you are right." Lantyce agreed.

"I'll get a horse ready for you." Marlos said.

Lantyce looked at him.

"No need to thank me." Marlos joked. "It will be and honor to have you along for the journey." Marlos finished.

"And my sister." Lantyce added.

"And your sister..." Marlos said. "Of course, I'll just ready another horse." Marlos said coolly. "I do hope you will be riding next to me…" Marlos started. "So I can be sure you are safe." He finished.

"But of course." Lantyce said, as she turned to face him.

From over Marlos' shoulder, Lantyce saw Marlina enter the stable.

"Hello, Marlina Lantice and I, will be joining you on your journey to Rivendell." Lantyce said.

Marlos stepped behind his sister, to ready two more horses.

"That is wonderful! What is wrong with Marlos?" Marlina asked Lantyce.

"He is your brother, M'Lady, not mine." Lantyce answered.

"Lantyce..." Marlina started. "Marlos, cares a great deal about you." Marlina stated, quietly. "Lantyce, I also know that I want you to use my name instead of 'M'Lady'." Marlina finished.

"I apologize, Marlina." Lantyce said. "I have been raised to say 'M'Lady'. I will now say 'Marlina' instead." Lantyce finished.

"Thank you, Lantyce." Marlina said.

With that, Marlina and Lantyce found their horses and waited for the long search ahead of them.

* * *

"You shouldn't have spoken out the way you did." Marlis said to his brother.

"Marlis, how was I to know?" Marlus asked. "Marlina always keeps to herself." Marlus finished.

"Marlus, Marlina is our sister. We have to trust in her judgment." Marlis said.

Marlis and Marlus were heading to the throne room, to get permission to ride out, and help search for Gimli and Legolas.

"Where are you boys off to?" Lantice asked, as the boys rounded the corner to see her heading their direction.

"We are heading to get permission to join the search party." Marlis said.

"And where are you off to, Lantice?" Marlus asked in a kind tone.

"I am heading to the stables. I am riding out to help Lantyce manage your sister." Lantice said.

Marlis and Marlus just looked at each other for a moment.

"I wish you luck, managing Marlina is a difficult task." Marlis said.

"I too wish you luck." Marlus said, as he walked a little closer, before nodding and continuing to the throne room.

"Marlus, is in a hurry." Marlis said. "I apologize for him being in such a rush, Lantice." Marlis finished.

"Who would have ever thought, two minutes, would make you the mature twin." Lantice said.

After all, Marlis and Marlus were born two minutes apart. With Marlis being two minutes older, it somehow made him the more mature twin.

"Thank you, Lantice." Marlis said kindly.

Lantice bowed her head slightly and smiled. "I shall be on my way then." Lantice finished.

"Oh. Yes, I don't mean to stall you." Marlis said, as he took a step toward the wall to get out of Lantice' way.

"Thank you." Lantice said. "However, you are never a stall. You are a delight." Lantice finished, as she continued to finish preparing for the ride.

Marlis watched her until she was out of his sight. He then rushed to find Marlus, who was waiting by the throne room door.

* * *

"You want to go on the search?" Aragorn asked, slightly stunned.

Marlus had been the only one who had been against it, and now he wanted to help. It was highly unusual.

"Yes. I feel it would help to have more men assisting in the search." Marlus said.

Marlis was standing in silence behind his brother. He somehow knew they would not be allowed to go.

"I am sorry, Marlus." Aragorn said. "We need both of you here." Aragorn stated.

"I understand, father." Marlus said as he turned and walked away. "Marlus..." Marlis said.

Marlus paused, looked back over his shoulder, and continued out of the throne room.

"I apologize, for Marlus, Father." Marlis said to his father, as he stepped forward.

"That's alright Marlis." Aragorn said to his son, as he walked toward him. "You and your brother are still young." Aragorn said. "Marlus, will someday realize, I am keeping the two of you here for your own benefit." Aragorn stated. Aragorn looked at his son and slightly smiled. "The people would follow you both, should anything happen to me while Marlina and Marlos are gone." Aragorn said, as he put his hand on Marlis' shoulder. "Although you are both young, I believe you have the traits of a great leader." Aragorn stated.

"Do you really believe, we would be great leaders?" Marlis asked.

"Marlis..." Aragorn started. "I believe that you both are great leaders." Aragorn said. "Your mother and I both believe in the both of you." Aragorn stated, as Arwen walked in behind him.

"Your father is right, Marlis." She said gently, as she came to Aragorn's side. "You are both leaders." Arwen stated, gently.

* * *

"You cannot come with us. I am sorry." Marlos said calmly.

"I second that as well." Marlina said. "If father said you cannot go-" Marlina started.

"-Then you cannot go with us." Marlos finished.

"Marlina, I want to go." Marlus said. "I am sorry for what I said yesterday." Marlus finished.

Marlina looked at her youngest brother and smiled. "Marlus, you must stay here." Marlina said. "What if something were to happen to us or father while we were gone?" Marlina asked sweetly.

"I know, you are right." Marlus said. "However, I feel terribly, about what I said yesterday." Marlus stated.

Marlina stepped closer to Marlus. "I have already forgiven you." Marlina said as she hugged her youngest brother.

* * *

Legolas was sitting on a large smooth rock, by a small gentle stream as Merry, Pippin, and Gimli sat down for lunch.

"Are you sure you're not hungry, Legolas?" Pippin asked.

"We need to hurry to Rivendell." Legolas said.

Pippin stood and walked over to Legolas. "How do we know this 'She-Elf' was telling the truth?" Pippin said, as he sat by Legolas on another large but rougher rock.

Legolas thought for a moment. "I don't know how, but I knew her." Legolas said. "I have met her before." Legolas said, as Pippin watched him closely.

"Do you trust her?" Pippin asked.

Legolas sighed. "I am not sure." Legolas finally said.

Farther up the road, something caught Gimli's attention. "Legolas!" Gimli called.

Legolas quickly ran over to Gimli, with Pippin at his side.

"Does that look familiar to you?" Gimli asked.

"It is the armor of Minas Tirith." Legolas said, as he picked up the armor.

A pale gray dust poured out.

"Where do you suppose it came from?" Pippin asked worriedly.

Gimli looked at Legolas, who was looking back at him. "Probably just got left here." Gimli said.

Gimli and Legolas knew, it was the scout they had sent out for Minas Tirith. Now, he was nothing but dust. What happened to him?

* * *

"Alright enough!" The head Uruk-hai called. "How did this happen?" He yelled. "We had them outnumbered and we lost!" Head Uruk-hai Vonas, was furious.

He had gained the name "Vonas" after his first single-handed killing of a large man called "Joryn Synko Vonas." Uruk-hai Vonas was a very strong and ruthless Uruk. He came to lead his fellow Uruk-hai, by challenging the strongest Uruk in the group.

"You ran to hide when you should have stayed to fight!" Vonas yelled, as he knocked over a weapons rack. "I should cut you all down where you stand!" He stated. "However, I will give you a chance to redeem yourselves." Vonas now stepped onto an old tree stump and looked over his band of Uruk-hai. "The survivors now travel to Gondor. But, you will not let them reach the city of Rivendell!" Vonas ordered loudly. "Do I make myself clear?!"

Now the band of Uruk-hai all cheered for victory! Vonas triumphantly yelled over the cheering Uruk-hai. Now all 89 Uruk were chanting his name.

* * *

Marlina finished readying her horse, and turned to Marlos. "I believe everyone is ready." Marlina stated.

"Alright, then." Marlos said, as Marlina got on her horse before he got on his. "All ready!" Marlos shouted.

All of the riders then steadied their horses. Marlina and Marlos began trotting out on their horses, with Lantice and Lantyce right behind them.

Then all of the riders, slowly followed. They rode down an empty street, then turned down another street lined with the people of Minas Tirith.

The people then began tossing fresh picked flowers on the ground as the party of riders passed by.

* * *

**Note From TheSeaChelle: I know this one is a bit shorter. Please forgive me. Give me feedback, opinions and such!**

~Chelle


	3. The Search

Chapter  
3  
The search

Now, the party of riders began their ride out of Minas Tirith.

"We're leaving to search, not going to war." Sir Novos said to Marlina.

Marlina smiled. "Yes." Marlina began. "However the last party that left never returned." Marlina coolly stated. "No one knows what happened to them." She finished.

Now, Sir Novos, knew Marlina was trying to scare him. "Maybe they died." Sir Niam added.

"Doubtful." Marlina replied. "They were led by two of the best men to ever live." Marlina stated shyly.

Niam and Novos glanced at each other.

"You knew them?" Sir Niam asked.

Marlina slowly chose her words. "I knew them both, very well." She started. "They taught me Archery, and how to handle an Ax " She continued.

Niam and Novos smiled as she spoke so fondly, of these to men she had known nine years ago.

"Gimli taught us about the war for middle earth." Marlina said. "He and Legolas both fought beside our father, even when our father was a just ranger, who never even wanted to take the throne of Gondor." She finished.

"They fought beside your father?" Sir Novos asked, not quite believing what Marlina had said.

"Are you speaking of the Elf and the Dwarf, M'Lady?" Sir Niam asked.

Marlina smiled again. "Their names, are 'Legolas', and 'Gimli' dear Sir's." Marlina sweetly replied.

"Yes, M'Lady." Sir Niam said, as he began to pull out ahead.

"M'Lady." Novos said.

"Yes, Sir Novos?" Marlina replied.

"Legolas is the Elf, is he not?" Novos asked, trying to be respectful.

Marlina smiled at the sound of his name. "Yes, Sir Novos. He is the Elf." She said, as Sir Niam called Sir Novos to the head of the search party.

"M'Lady." Sir Novos said, as he went to join Sir Niam at the Head.

Marlina now let her thoughts drift, yet again, to Legolas.

'Why did Legolas choose Rivendell?' Marlina thought. 'Legolas, where are you?'

* * *

"We are almost there." Legolas said. "We can rest here for the night." He stated.

The looming sun cast long dark shadows over the rest site.

"I'll get a fire going." Merry said, as he began gathering lose sticks.

"I'll help." Pippin said, as he began to help pick up sticks.

"I guess I'll see what kind of wild fruit's are nearby." Sam said.

Gimli walked over to Legolas. "You alright lad?" Gimli asked, as Merry and Pippin got the fire going.

"Watch out Pippin, you're going to burn yourself!" Merry said, in the distance as he and Pippin started arguing again.

Legolas looked at Gimli and slowly nodded.

"You have been pushing yourself quite hard." Gimli said. "You rest tonight, I'll take first watch."

Legolas nodded in agreement.

"Now, let's eat." Gimli said.

"Legolas." Merry said. "Do you suppose the She-Elf will come to you again?" Merry asked.

"I do not know." Legolas answered.

"Suppose she does..." Merry began. "How does that dream link work?" Merry asked.

Legolas thought for a moment. "There is no way to explain it." Legolas began. "It is not something one can learn. Very few Elf's have the gift." Legolas finished.

"What did the She-Elf look like?" Merry asked.

Legolas thought back to his dream. "She had long blonde hair, with Simbelmynë flowers braided into it. She had deep blue eyes, and rosy cheeks and lips to match, with a beautiful smile... She wore a long white flowing dress, with a white scarf draped around her neck. Her skin was as soft as silk." He finished. Legolas leaned back against a tree.

"Gimli has listened to everything I've said..." Legolas stated.

Merry looked, and saw Gimli smiling, as he walked over.

"You lads enjoy talking about Marlina?" Gimli said, as he sat down by Merry.

"We weren't talking about Marlina." Merry began. "We were talking about the She-Elf that came to Legolas in his dream." He finished.

Gimli was silent for a moment, then spoke again. "I know Marlina when she is described." Gimli said proudly.

Legolas then leaned forward away from the tree. "Gimli, you are sure of this?" Legolas asked.

"Legolas, of this I am positive." Gimli concluded.

Legolas thought for a moment as Sam and Pippin began to roll out their sleeping mats.

"You lads need to rest, for the rest of the journey to Rivendell." Gimli said, as he took his place for first watch.

Legolas now lay against an old tree stump. Confused, he drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Five more days until we reach Rivendell." Marlos announced, as the riders set up camp.

Marlina then sat down to lie against a medium-sized rock.

"M'Lady." Marlos joked with a smile. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Being Marlina's younger brother was a task in its self, and worrying about her made it very difficult to stay focused on the task at hand.

"I suppose so." Marlina replied. She looked at her younger brother and could see the worry on his face, and in his eyes. "Marlos..." She began. "Please, try not to worry about me so much." Marlina said, as she placed her hand on her younger brother's cheek.

Her mind drifted back to Marlos being born, Marlina had been the first to hold her sweet little brother. She had been so happy that day, and everyday that followed. Then her mind drifted to her own coming of age. After the beautiful ceremony, Marlos had given her a beautiful hair clip, that he had hand-made just for her. Marlos had said it was a promise to forever trust, love, and respect Marlina, as his older sister.

Her memories then fell away when Marlos replied.

"You suppose?" He asked.

Marlina knew he could see her pain, Marlos could always see through her, always could, and always would.

"Marlina, I can see you're not alright. You are in pain. I can see it in your eyes." Marlos continued. "However you're to strong, and stubborn, to ever admit it." Marlos finished.

"What happened to trusting me?" Marlina asked.

Marlos looked at Marlina's hair clip and smiled. "I trust you, with my life, and the life's of everyone around me." He answered. "I will, however, trust you more if you let Lantyce take a look at you." Marlos said.

Marlina smiled at him. "Very well, M'Lord." Marlina joked, with a slight giggle.

Marlos smiled and quietly laughed. "I'll get Lantyce." He stated. He stood, and kissed the top of Marlina's head.

Marlina leaned against the rock, and waited for Lantyce to come, and say there was nothing wrong and nothing she could do.

Lantyce then came and said what Marlina knew she would say.

"Marlina," Lantyce started. "You need to rest." Lantyce stated.

All Marlina did was lean against the rock again.

Lantyce decided she was going to stay with Marlina to keep an eye on her.

Marlina and Lantyce were wearing what they had worn when they left Minas Tirith. They wore fitted chain mill.

Marlina's chain mill stopped at the hips and was layered over a long wine colored dress.

Lantyce' chain mill also stopped at the hips, but was layered over a long soft Ivory dress.

They also wore leather belt's that went over their stomach and lower back.

Marlina's hair clip pulled half of her hair behind her head.

Lantyce had her hair braided behind her head.

Lantyce was Marlina's best friend, and she always would be.

* * *

Sir's Niam and Novos, sat with Marlos talking about many things. And then, Sir Niam began to speak of Marlina.

"I think Marlina, is in love, with this 'Legolas' person." Sir Niam began. "I find it disturbing, and highly inappropriate." Sir Niam finished.

Marlos glanced over at Marlina to see that she was asleep.

"I disagree, Niam." Sir Novos began."I think Marlina cares for both men. She has known them her whole life." Sir Novos continued. "She needs to know what happened to them." Sir Novos stated.

Sir Niam still disagreed. "Marlos," Sir Niam began.

Marlos returned his mind to his present company.

"Did these men fight at your Father's side in the war?" Sir Niam asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Marlos answered. "They are very close to my Father. Why do you ask?" Marlos replied.

"It is hard to believe, My Lord." Sir Niam said.

Marlos smiled. "Please friends, eat."

* * *

"We will be in three groups. Group one goes left, group two goes right, group three, is with me… Vonas will welcome us to his clan." An Uruk-hai announced.

"Now!" The Uruk-hai shouted.

"Incoming!" Marlos yelled.

Marlina then snapped awake, as did Lantyce.

They both grabbed their swords and joined Marlos, whom was forming a quick defense.

"Marlina, I need you to lead the Archers." Marlos said.

Marlina wasted no time, forming her archers on a higher ground.

Out of nowhere, the camp had been swarmed by at least 300 Uruk-hai.

"Archers ready!" Marlina called out, as the Archers including Lantice and Lantyce, readied themselves. "Fire!" Marlina ordered.

Now, the crossfire of arrows flying, was becoming hazardous.

An Archer behind Marlina, was hit and fell to the ground, knocking Marlina down off the ten-foot ledge, they were standing on.

Marlina, was instantly knocked unconscious by the hard fall, lay on the ground helpless.

Marlos, and Sir's Niam and Novos all saw Marlina fall.

"Niam!" Novos called. "Go and help Marlina!"

Sir Niam wasted no time getting to Marlina.

She had a very bad wound on her forehead.

"Lantyce!" Niam shouted. "Help!" Niam called.

Lantyce quickly found her way to Marlina's side.

At that moment, an Uruk-hai attacked Sir Niam and wounded Lantyce.

Then the Uruk-hai grabbed Marlina, to take to Vonas.

"Retreat!" The head Uruk-hai ordered.

All the Uruk-hai now fled with their hostage.

"Marlina!" Lantyce shouted, with no answer.

* * *

**Note From TheSeaChelle: I know this is my shortest Chapter... I'm looking for feedback and input. I'm always open to everyone's opinions!**

~Chelle


End file.
